


Who you are inside

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: “Look at yourself” the pilot commanded again. “See how beautiful you are.”He closed his eyes, but a sharp nip to the sensitive skin just under his earlobe made his eyes fly open. And he saw himself.





	Who you are inside

“Look at yourself.” it was groaned, but Shelly could clearly hear the command. Still, he turned his face away, not wanting to see. He hated his body; hated the way it moved, the way it didn’t move, the big belly, the thick thighs, everything. He still couldn’t quite believe that strong hands were wrapped around his waist, or even that they could do so. 

Another hard thrust nearly made him fall forward, but Jefferson had anticipated that and pulled him back onto his lap, burying his cock deeper in Shelly’s ass as he did so. 

“God” Shelly gasped, helpless, shuddering with pleasure. 

There was an answering groan as Jefferson groped for his cock, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

 

“Look at yourself” the pilot commanded again. “See how beautiful you are.”

Well, that wasn’t fair. Shelly knew for a fact that he wasn’t even remotely good-looking. 

“Please” he protested, another moan falling from his lips as Jefferson thrust again, if possible pressing even deeper than before.

He closed his eyes, but a sharp nip to the sensitive skin just under his earlobe made his eyes fly open. And he saw himself.

 

He didn’t want to look. But he found that if he concentrated on Jefferson’s strong, sure hands it wasn’t so bad. Especially not since one of those hands was wrapped around his cock, stroking in rhythm with the thrusts that had him gasping with pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets in desperation. In this position he saw everything; he could see his belly heaving, his thighs shuddering as Jefferson moved between his legs, pounding into him with quick sharp thrusts that felt so good, so impossibly good.

He could see his thick arms gripping helplessly, the way his face had gone bright red, and he hated it.

“God” Jefferson groaned in a tone he would have described as reverent if it wasn’t directed at him, “you’re so beautiful.”

 

“Don’t” he managed, which only resulted in a snap of Jefferson’s hips that did make him fall forward, bracing himself on his arms.

“I’ll say it” Jefferson panted, pressing him down with his body, pounding almost brutally, “until you believe it.  _ God! _ ”

 

The smack of skin on skin was obscene, and Shelly hated how it made the fat on his legs and thighs ripple like water, making him feel like jelly being pounded by a meat mallet. But Jefferson was gasping, groaning his name, gripping his hips, it was as if he wanted him, couldn’t get enough of him. 

 

A hand was slipped under his neck, grasping his chin, forcing his head up. It hurt, but once more he saw himself in the mirror. This time he could see more of Jefferson’s body, see the way the muscles in his back strained with every thrust, the way his face was twisted in pleasure, his dark hair sweat-soaked. It made him forget his own body, the way the mirror made him feel, the way he was torn between hating what he saw and wanting to see more.

Because for some reason they fit, their bodies locked together like this. 

 

“More” Shelly groaned in a voice that wasn’t his. Jefferson made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a gasp, bracing himself on his elbows so that he could move faster, thrust harder, and the pleasure made Shelly forget who he was, what he was, and just feel. Let Jefferson fuck the insecurity out of him, let him moan “beautiful” and “I love you” and “Oh god” without protesting. 

 

Let himself believe him. 


End file.
